


pup tent

by brandywine421



Series: Marci's Kitchen [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: "Foggy?  You got a minute?"  He hated asking for help, especially asking Foggy for help - the guy did too much for him already."Always for you, buddy.  What's up?"He took the box out of his drawer.  "Can you help?  I broke my phone and the guy at the store didn't set it up the same way and I hate it," he said, biting off his words before they turned into a whine.*Loosely follows 'Pup Tart' where Foggy and Marci andtheir pup live in Hell's Kitchen post S3 and Matt is dramatic.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock
Series: Marci's Kitchen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999186
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	pup tent

**Author's Note:**

> I've had my current phone for a year and I still can't make it do what my previous phone did. And my bff spent "half her Saturday" trying to turn off the accessibility functions on her new boyfriend's phone because they 'accidentally' got switched on and he didn't know how to turn them off.
> 
> So this unbetaed flashfic is inspired by 'OP is bad at tech'.

* * *

"Foggy? You got a minute?" He hated asking for help, especially asking Foggy for help - the guy did too much for him already.

"Always for you, buddy. What's up?"

He took the box out of his drawer. "Can you help? I broke my phone and the guy at the store didn't set it up the same way and I hate it," he said, biting off his words before they turned into a whine.

"Oh no, not your good phone," Foggy said. "Give - you should have told me before you went to the phone store."

"I thought they could just swap it over," he lied.

"Really?"

He shrugged. "I figured out how to do the most important things, but it won't read me texts."

"You hate texts, who's texting you?" Foggy asked.

Someone that didn't want to hear his voice or talk to him out loud, but wanted to text him. "I don't know because it won't read them to me," he lied.

Foggy whistled. "So a girl."

"Stop reading my mind," he frowned.

"Stop lying to me and I won't have to," Foggy replied.

"Are you sticking your tongue out at me? And it could be a guy."

"You gave up dick in college," Foggy scoffed.

 _Well_. "You don't know my life."

He could hear Foggy raising his eyebrow in doubt. Or something. "Are you questioning my memory? Because I have a **pristine** memory of you crying into your beer after that frat-boy critiqued your blow job skills."

"Sucking dick is hard, okay," Matt groaned.

"Ha," Karen laughed from the other office. 

"You're off the clock, Karen, go home!" Matt called out.

"Not when I can make overtime for blackmail material," she called back.

* * *

_"Sorry for breaking your phone. I - shit. Sorry."_

_"I would prefer you hit me than break my stuff, and yes, I'm aware how problematic that would be for both of us."_

_"I wanted to apologize. It was a dick move. I'm - shit."_

_"Apology accepted. Is that it?"_

_"I - like you, too. A lot. And I freaked out, yes, I ruined it and - I forget that other people have shit to deal with, too and - "_

_"It's fine, I - would rather keep you as a friend than ask for more."_

_"Can I come over? Are you home?"_

* * *

He forgot the script he'd decided on as soon as Marci opened the door instead of Foggy. 

"Using the door this time, nice," she said while he greeted Poppy and searched the house for Foggy's heartbeat.

"Is - "

She took the bribery wine from him and closed the door, trapping him inside. "Nope, he's at Theo's, won't be back for hours. You brought wine and a puppy dog face, so as long as it's not first aid, I guess I'm here to help."

"I can come back," Matt hesitated. She took the phone bag from him and nudged him in the ribs so he would head toward the kitchen. "Fine. I broke another phone." 

"You're so stupid," Marci huffed, kicking out a stool for him. "Sit." 

He sat. "Is - "

"No, we're having one of those private conversations we're not supposed to have."

Oh no. "I don't have any bacon for Poppy today."

"Because you're having a spiral, which - is _fine_ , it happens, _regularly_ with you and _yes_ , I am officially family now and _yes_ , that means you're half my responsibility."

He started to get up but she tapped both his shoulders before digging her fingers into his flesh. "Ow - "

"Take it like a man," Marci snapped and - huh - his muscles started to unknot under her firm massage. "You need to take a step back and reevaluate your focus. Everyone that's ever met you knows how much you hate asking for help. The fact that you trust Foggy enough to come to him - well, he would kick my ass for taking his turn today."

"It's not - "

"It is. He's all weird about it, gets territorial every time Karen picks up your groceries. That's ' **his** ' job, not hers because it took _years_ to get you to let him do things," she continued. "He gets alerts on his phone to count your sticks, spot-check the dry cleaning and update the labels in your kitchen once a month - used to send * **him** * into a spiral when you were fighting and playing dead."

"Not helping," he muttered.

"You're family, asshole, stop acting like you're a burden. Fixing your phone takes him, what, ten minutes tops but you'll wallow about it for days. You have to touch each stick to count them, don't ask me how you check the dry-cleaning and do your own labeling - so you're not asking him to do anything complicated like taxes or plumbing - not that he wouldn't do that for you, just - it's not as big as either of you make it out to be. But you can expand your codependency now, too and tell me what's going on," she hissed, shaking him before releasing his much looser shoulders. 

"Nothing."

"Second phone broken in a month and it's not your Daredevil phone. Are you - "

"I was seeing someone. Now I'm not. It was an accident, both times but - " Matt blurted out.

"One time, _maybe_ , two times is just mean," she frowned.

"Accidents," he repeated. "I don't know how to handle it. I - all I did is ask if she wanted to go out and it turned into this whole thing. All she had to do was say, 'no thank you' and it would have been fine but now it's - texting and apologies and broken phones."

"So you were seeing her, but not dating her," Marci considered. "I'm totally cleared to talk to you about girl problems, Foggy can suck it."

"We have fun. Or we did 'til I ' _dropped feelings on her_ '," he sighed.

"You don't drop feelings on anyone unannounced. You _like_ her. That sucks."

"I know!" he groaned. "I just want to pretend it never happened. It's hard enough to make friends and now I ruined one."

Marci pushed a glass - wine - against his knuckles and went to work unboxing the new phone. "Even when your exes break your heart, you still go running when they need you. In other words, I doubt you ruined it."

"I took my shot and missed, and that's fine - "

She patted his hand. "It's not fine if you're moping about it."

"I'm moping because she's being all weird. It wasn't weird before."

"She broke your phone - twice - so obviously she has some feelings," Marci said, refilling his glass and pouring one for herself. "How long have you been sleeping together?"

"Three months."

"Three months and you're just trying to date her now?"

"It was a mistake," he groaned. "I - like her, we had fun, at least I did. Now it's complicated."

"Is it?" Marci countered. "Drink your wine, I need you to be at least tipsy before we call her."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"Can't believe you brought in a mediator," Jessica sighed, slumping down on Marci's couch and crossing her arms. Poppy gave her three enthusiastic barks before running to her mother for treats in the other room.

"She got me drunk first, not my idea," he said.

"I'm sorry I broke your new phone."

"At least this time it was an accident. You threw the first one into traffic."

"That was totally an accident, too. But yeah."

"I absolutely hate asking people to do things for me and - there are things I'm never going to be able to do for myself. Marci's right to give Foggy shit about everything he does for me - " Matt started.

 _"Objection,"_ Marci called from the kitchen.

"You can break anything else in my house, but the phone - it's so complicated," Matt continued. "I don't know how I would deal with your kind of super-strength and I know you didn't do it on purpose but - "

"I could do stuff for you," Jessica cut him off.

"I don't need - " he bit his words off. "Sometimes I'd like to have breakfast with you."

"Oh."

"I get tired of waking up alone every day. I like spending time with you and - aren't we too old for walks of shame?" Matt asked.

 _"Every time you put on devil horns and spandex should be a walk of shame!"_ Marci interrupted.

Jessica laughed, lacing their hands together. "I like her." She kissed his lips, chaste. "I like you, too."

Marci finally entered the den instead of eavesdropping through the doorway and he heard the clink of glassware. She was bringing the wine.

"For the record, I don't do walks of shame. His downstairs neighbor gives me stank eye every time I leave, she wants in his pants so bad," Jessica told Marci.

"Ooh, the Thomasin girl? She's been divorced three times and she's only twenty-two," Marci snickered.

"The thirst is real in that one," Jess nodded.

Matt had no idea what they were talking about. "She goes to my church, are you sure?"

"For someone that claims to hear everything, you're remarkably oblivious sometimes," Jessica said.

"Your best friend is married with a new dog, so it tracks that you're having relationship envy but seriously - there's no need for this much drama, Matt," Marci said.

"Do you know Matt? There's always drama," Jessica said.

This was the worse case scenario. Marci and Jessica as friends?

Foggy was going to kill him.


End file.
